A Sick Bastard's Payment
by XxKiykixX
Summary: Zero can't hold his feelings back for Yuuki much longer, but the sick minded Kaname has other plans for him. Lemon/Yaoi in the upcoming chapters . Read and review, hope you enjoy!
1. The Beginig of the End

"…and as the school's guardians, we must protect the secret of the night class and…" Yuuki, yet again, was delivering her nightly guardian speech. Zero learned to tune her out and concentrate on more important matters, such as his never ending thirst. He hated taking her blood to quench the monster side of him, but found the taste to be a drug that was planned to never be shared. Stealing her blood, or any human's blood, wasn't permitted on campus but Zero would rather be killed for his actions than stop. He loved this girl and wanted her to feel the same but one man had already captured his princess's heart, Kaname. Just the thought of this pureblood caused Zero's canines to sharpen in anger. He just imagined ripping his throat out, tearing him to pieces, and…

"Heloooo, is anyone home in there?" Yuuki asked, knocking on his head.

"Stop," Zero growled, grabbing her arm. "We're not kids so stop messing around. The faster we get this over, the faster we can get out of here." He dragged her along into the Moon Dormitory.

Headmaster Cross wanted them both to check in on the young vampire children and see how they're all handling the blood tablet diet. He usually had the two conduct this routine twice a week, which Zero found to be total bull shit.

"Hey, uh, Zero are you hungry or something? Your eyes are really red and your fangs are sticking out." She poked his vampire teeth, lightly enough to not cause any blood to spill. Zero, weirdly, found this quiet arousing and felt himself hardening. He swatted her hand away and stomped off back into the woods.

"Great, I'm thirsty and now all aroused. What else could go wrong?" Zero thought to himself as he went to find his usual hiding spot. Here he would either attempt to drink the synthetic blood, which never did work for him, or satisfy a more dominate thirst. He knew that sometime in the near future that he'd bed Yuuki and would finally reveal his feelings for her. But until then he'd hide away from everyone and jacked himself off in the quiet of the night.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Asked a familiar voice that held a hint of humor in it. "Aren't we supposed to be doing are job or do you find playing with yourself a better use of your time, Zero?" Kaname appeared from behind a tree and was clearly laughing at Zero and his pathetic blush that ran across both cheeks.

"What the hell do you want?" Zero walked over to the pureblood, after rearranging his pants in a suitable manner, and pushed him back against the tree and growled. "Why don't you mind your own fucking buisiness for once? And stay away from Yuuki you bastard. Or I'll rip you apart and…" Zero began chocking from the burning pain in the back of his throat as the smell of Kaname's blood entered his nose.

"Listen, and listen to me well, I own you. If you want me to leave her alone then make me, but remember it's me who keeps you from killing her." He threw Zero to the ground then kneeled next time and whispered in his ear. "Also, you're going to have to pay a price for the blood I give you from now on." Zero saw the evilness in his eyes and knew that this would only lead to trouble, but couldn't help himself from biting down on his neck. "That's a good boy," Kaname purred as he stroked Zero's hair then down to the small of his back.

***Author's note: I'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging, but didn't want it to get hot just yet. ;] Anyways, I plan for chapters to be release at least once a week. So stay tuned.***


	2. Zero's Confession

Zero's mind was racing. First of all, the only person standing in his way to Yuuki was stroking his back quite sexually and just tasting his blood drove Zero crazy. He wanted badly to unlatch from his meal, but seemed to be trapped. He heard Kaname purring as the sick bastard began undoing Zero's shirt.

Then all of a sudden he stopped and pushed Zero away. "Put your shirt on, unless you want her to see you like this?" There was a hint of humor in his voice as Kaname returned to leaning against the tree. "And don't worry you can pay me back later. Meet me in my room tomorrow at midnight. "

"Oh Kaname-Senpai and, uh, Zero. What are you two doing here?" Yuuki hopped over a bush, landing in between the two, with a very confused expression. Kaname stroked her cheek, which almost sent Zero over the edge, which washed away the look that made her perfect features all wrong.

"Don't worry about it, my girl." The bastard cooed as he brushed his lips across her forehead. "How did the inspection go? I hope that no one troubled you."

"Oh, no, not at all, everyone's room was perfectly fine. So, there's no need to worry about it." A blush spread across her delicate cheeks, this saddened Zero since she never acted this away around him.

"Come on you idiot," Zero sighed as he dragged her away. He hated that he could act the way he wanted with her, especially around these vampires. Out of nowhere a devious idea filled his mind, _What if I make her mine tonight? I could finally make her see that Kaname is just some bastard and I really love her. _He decided that he was going to follow through with this plan, even if it killed him.

"Eh, I'll see you later Kaname-Senpai. Zero stop pulling so hard, I'm coming!"

When they finally reached her room, Zero let himself in and locked the door behind him. This confused Yuuki, but she figured that he was thirsty and unbuttoned her shirt just enough that it slightly slipped off her shoulder.

Zero chuckled to himself, "Can't we be alone or do I have to eat you every time? Come here," he sat down, patting the spot next to him for her to sit. She obeyed and was shocked when she felt something wet run across her collarbone. Then that wet something made its way to her lower lip.

"Z-zero what are you d-doing?" She was shivering, not because she was cold but because of these new sensations that were surely arousing her. He began tugging at her lip and she wiggled with excitement, and Zero loved how he was doing this to her.

"May I?" He whispered in her ear as he softly stroked her lips. She nodded instinctively and Zero leaned in pressing his lips against hers. A shock of pure pleasure ran over him and he couldn't help but press harder to intensify this feeling.

Suddenly Yuuki pushed him away and he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "W-what are you doing? Please stop Zero you're scaring me."

"Why are you scared? Yuuki I…" He couldn't finish his sentence, her expression made him feel that loving her was the last thing he was allowed to do.

"You what? I don't understand why you kissed me or why you're acting like this. Is something wrong with…" she was interrupted when Zero cradled her face between his hands and began kissing her, with more intensity than before.

"I love you, Yuuki," he mumbled as he kissed up to her ear, gently tugging on it and causing her to moan. Zero carefully began unbutton her shirt the rest of the way down, and after waiting a minute for her reaction he slid it off her shoulders and onto the ground. He decided then to take a breath and look upon his princess. "You're so beautiful," he cooed as his finger tips slid across the top of each breast, finding their way to the back and unlatching it.

"Zero, I'm not ready to have, uhm, well to do it. Please stop I..."

"Shhh, I promise not to do anything to upset you. If you'd like I can just pleasure you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Zero made his way off the bed and kneeled in between her legs. She immediately closed them and began reattaching her bra. He smirked, standing back up, and lightly pressed her down onto the bed. Snatching her bra away, Zero leaned down and started kissing the rosy nipples that were attached to the beautiful breast belonging to his sweet princess.

Yuuki couldn't control moaning, and this edged him on to do more to pleasure her. Zero slowly drew circles with his tongue as his hand slid down her skirt. He noticed how incredibly wet she was and smiled, knowing he was doing this to her. As he began slowly rubbing her clit, she soon started thrusting her hips forwards.

"Ahh, Zero, t-this feels so good," Yuuki breathed, thrusting more violently. Zero could tell she was close to coming as her breathing kept speeding up and becoming shakier. To please her more, he plunged his middle finger into her very core, causing Yuuki to silently cry out in ecstasy. Only after a few pumps, she came all over her fingers and slumped lifelessly onto the bed.

"W-wow that was indescribable. Is t-this what it f-feels like to actually d-do it?" She asked before falling into a deep sleep.

"Ha, it feels much better Yuuki. And I promise one day to show you." He laughed, lightly kissing her, then liking up her juices off his hand. He wished he could have more but didn't want to wake her up for his own selfish needs. He then softly kissed her and began redressing her in the nightgown that she always wore.

After getting up about to leave her room, Zero remember what Kaname had said before about "paying" him. Growling to himself, he again kissed Yuuki on the forehead and left. _I swear, one day I'll kill this bastard. Ha, once he learns what I've done to Yuuki… _Zero snickered to himself.

As he lay in his bed, after taking care of his little "problem", he kept picturing Yuuki's face as she reached her climax and smiled. He knew he would see this many more times in the future and dozed off, dreaming of Kaname's horror to finding out what he did.

***Author's Note: Stay tuned to see what Kaname's reaction is to this and what Zero's "payment" is for drinking his blood.***


	3. The Payment

_That fucking bastard, why did I agree to meet him in this shitty place? _Zero groaned as he made his way up the step to the Moon Dormitory. Kaname had informed him the day before to meet him here at midnight. He had a bad feeling about this, and suspicious that it had to do with the hint of lust that showed in his eyes that night, but if he didn't go he feared about what he would do to in return to his defiance.

"What do you want?" Hanabusa scowled scanning Zero suspiciously.

"Your "leader" called me here," Zero shoved him out of the way and angrily stomped to Kaname's room.

"Dick, wait until the day I rip his throat out!" Zero heard Hanabusa murmur as he slammed the door and went off to some other room.

After many glares and snarls from the young, spoiled vampires, Zero finally reach the doors that belong to the bastard. Instead of knocking, since he Kaname already sensed his presence, Zero just leaned against the wall across the hall. He could hear papers rustling and figured the pureblood was on his was to him.

Images from his night with Yuuki rushed from his memory, making him relive every moment of it. He could just hear every single moan that escaped those delicious lips of hers. See her beautiful body laid before him, just begging for his touch. Feel her shivering with anticipation. Taste her sweet juices that had covered his finger.

This was ruined when Zero began worrying about what she thought of him now. He had avoided Yuuki today, not wanting her to tell him how she felt, and could feel the guilt that he'd been trying to suppress all day. Her opinion had always affected him, but he knowing that she may hate him now killed him. He loved her, even more than he loved Ichiru, and would die if she did choose Kaname after his confession last night.

"Humph, so you did come?" Kaname scattered his thoughts and anger filled his head.

"Shut up, let's just get this over with."

"Heh, well aren't we eager?" Zero stopped dead, and turned to scowl at Kaname. _What the hell is that supposed to mean. He doesn't mean to… _Kaname shoved him into the room, which was only illuminated by the full moon, and looked his doors.

"What the fuck is my 'payment'?" He growled, but was suddenly pushed down against the bed. He felt an uncomfortable weight on top of him and something was being tied around his ankles and wrists. "What are you…" he was interrupted as Kaname wrapped a gag around his head. Now all Zero could do was growl at the man tying him to the bed and gagging him. _Fuck, please don't let him be doing what I think he's doing!_

"You know Zero, I've wanted to do this for a long time I'll make you succumb to me and it seems the only way is to do something not even your will can hold back your reactions." Kaname purred and he began taking off Zero's pants to reveal the erecting left from his earlier thoughts. He laughed and lightly stroked it, causing his victim to squirm.

Kaname ripped off Zero's boxers and took hold of his manhood, roughly pumping it. He continued to jack him off, fortunately Zero could and did hold back the moans building in the back his throat. He may not be able to stop this, but like hell was he was going to let him get any sick pleasure from this. Frustrated by his lack of reactions, Kaname leaned down and slid his tongue up Zero's length.

"You fucking sick bastard! Keep you hands, mouth, every inch of you away from my dick!" Zero yelled, after he managed to slide down the gag, as he thrust his hips forward and slapping the pureblood across the face.

"You…I'm going to kill your sorry ass! And I know what you did to my Yuuki!" Hearing this made Zero laugh, he loved how angry this made him. Kaname pulled a knife off his desk and stomped back over to the still tied up Zero. As he aimed it over his heart, someone crashed through the door. Zero could see who it was but heard a muffled scream.

"W-what's going on here? Kaname-Senpai what are you doing to Zero and why is he all tied up with no pants?" he could hear the embarrassment in Yuuki's voice as she carefully made her way to them.

"I'm killing him for what he did to you, I'm so sorry for not being there to save you. Will you please forgive me?" Kaname pleaded with her, reaming the knife above Zero.

"What do you mean? I let Zero do all that. If I didn't want something I would've told him, but I enjoyed it all. And I love him…" she whispered the last part, barely audible to the young men who've fighting over her for the longest time.

"You w-what this monster…?" Kaname asked in amazement. Both of them were thrown off guard but Kaname seemed hurt. Zero saw him grip the knife tighter and saw the anger washing over him. "I'm sorry Yuuki, but I'm going to kill Zero! He's taken you from me and now you're tainted! What happened to you?"

"No stop! Please don't…" But her plea was too late, the knife had already found its place in Zero. The smell of blood was filling the room along with screams and cries.

***Author's Note: I'm sorry to leave everyone hanging, but i felt the need to XP But fear not I promise to "show you a sweet dream next time" Teehee, one chapter left! What will happen to Zero and how will Yuuki react to Kaname's rash decision?***


	4. Please Don't Die

Zero could hear Yuuki's screams of horror that surely filled the entire Moon Dormitory. He wasn't quite sure, but he swore the she was cussing Kaname out. _Ha, now I wonder where she got a wicked tongue from. _His little chuckled sent a shock of pain throughout his body. If this was the end, which he prayed it not to be, then he'd would hear and see her no matter what.

"How could you? You, you, you bastard! Get the fuck out of my way! Zero, Zero can you hear me?" Yuuki yelled, attempting to remove Kaname from her path to her newly proclaimed love.

"Yuuki, calm down, we both know he's…"

"Don't you dare say that! I'll kill you!" She again attempted to get around him, but Kaname had taken her into his arms and kissed her. As he tried to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue in her mouth, Yuuki bit it until his blood filled her mouth. She spewed Kaname's blood all over his face before pushing him down, finally making her way to Zero.

"P-please don't die Zero. Please, I'm begging you. I need you and couldn't bare a day without you. I've loved you since I first saw you, but I believed you hated…" Before she could finish her crying pleas, Zero had captured her lips with his. "Are you okay? I thought you were d-d-d…"

"Don't worry Yuuki," Zero stroked her hair, "the knife is only in my, ahhh! Sh-shoulder." He snarled as she yanked the knife out and threw it across the room. Yuuki leaned down and softly kissed his wound.

Out of no where Kaname began laughing like a complete lunatic. "Aw, look how cute you two are. Well I'd hate to disturb the happy couple, but then again what I'm about to do will ruin your lives forever! Good-bye you worthless fools!" He had somehow obtained Bloody Rose. With it aimed at his heart Kaname pulled the trigger, ending his maddened laughter and life forever.

"W-what just happened?" Yuuki looked into Zero's eyes. Both were confused and worried.

After a long silence Zero finally spoke. "We need to get away, far away. Everyone will notice the lacking of Kaname's presence soon and when they do…Well let's not find out."

"But where will we go? What about Yori and Headmaster? And…" Zero, once again, silenced her with a kiss.

"I promise that where ever we go, I will always be with you and protect you, no matter the cost. I love you Yuuki."

"I love you too, and always will." After another long kiss the two made their get away. With no particular destination, they'd make sure to stay together and protect each other.

THE END

***Author's Note: DOOOOOOOONE! I really hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please review, good or bad I'd just like to know your opinions. Thanks for reading!***


End file.
